percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
An Immortal's Mortality: Prologue
Prologue It was not in Aphrodite's nature to be so nervous and quiet. ''That was the reason Zeus called for her in the throne room. He was becoming suspicious of her actions. In the riot that broke out three days ago, only Aphrodite had not searched the whole of Olympus for the ''forsaken ''child. Zeus did not care at first, since Aphrodite does not usually take part in the happenings around Olympus. But her sudden silence raised his suspicions. ''Is it possible she was the one who took the child under Zeus' nose? '' More than possible, Zeus considered the idea. Aphrodite had been under his scrutiny for awhile, trying to find clues that might confirm his doubts about the goddess of love. And he had gotten feedback from his observation: She was spending more time than what was necessary with Apollo. Zeus' orders were clear that they are totally forbidden to create a love affair due to the ''prophecy. Also, she was getting more worried and frightened by the minute. There was definitely something going on. "Why have you called for me, Lord Zeus?" Aphrodite said, in a tone that said she did not want to be here at all. She looked far worse than the past few days, which is a cardinal sin for a goddess of beauty. Zeus took advantage of her uneasiness and spoke with confidence, as a king of the gods should. "Aphrodite," His voice was filled with venom. "I hadn't seen you in Olympus during the pursuit for that cursed ''child." He spat out the word cursed'', it was the only description he could muster without fully cussing. Aphrodite did her best not to flinch under the sky god's hard stare. She held her ground and said, "My lord, you know I do not join in those silly hunts. They are too icky ''and bloody! They ruin my loveliness." She tried a flirtatious smile, batting her eyelashes, like a normal Aphrodite would do in situations like these. Zeus snorted. "You know your charmspeak does not work on me, goddess." He paused, then smiled. "And where did that so-called ''loveliness go?" He inquired, gesturing at Aphrodite's worn, worried face. The goddess blushed and Zeus knew he was winning the argument. "I-I have my own problems, Zeus." Aphrodite stammered. "I have a duty too, you know. It is not like all I do is flirting." She forced a weak chuckle. But Zeus was no stupid god. "''Ah, but ''all you do is flirting, ''my dear." He reminded Aphrodite. He was really enjoying the conversation now. He ''knew ''Aphrodite was the hooded stranger who ran away with the infant at the day of the hunt. "What are you trying to prove, Zeus?" Aphrodite half-cried through gritted teeth. Her hands were shaking and her face was flushed. The god shifted in his platinum throne and looked at Aphrodite straight in the eye. His electric-blue irises looked like they were dangerously close to shooting lightning bolts. "Why, I think you know." He waited a minute to see Aphrodite's reaction. "What--do--you--mean?" Every word the goddess uttered was trembling with emotion: fear, anger and sadness. Zeus raised his eyebrows. This argument is taking too long for his taste. The goddess should give up trying to defend herself! He found his temper flaring. "Do not play dumb with me, Aphrodite!" He shouted, his aura flickering with energy waiting to be unleashed. "You had an ongoing affair with Apollo, even though I already forbid you! You ran away with 'the child'. You totally disobeyed my orders!" Aphrodite stumbled back, sobbing. Tears ran down her pale cheeks and she covered her face with her hands. "So you are guilty!" Zeus' eyes glittered, tasting victory. He had confirmed his suspicions and found the culprit to the crimes committed against his words. But Aphrodite still hasn't given up. "I deny everything!" She shouted at Zeus. "I do not know what you are accusing me of! I have never broken your commands. Never!" Apparently, Zeus turned deaf. He snapped his fingers. His eyes never left the goddess, however, as two Cyclopes barged into the room, carrying bronze shackles and large clubs. "Chain this deceitful goddess and throw her in the ''facility." ''He pointed at Aphrodite, who was still on her knees, crying and nodded at the Cyclopes. "Her...?" Both of them mumbled in unison, staring at Aphrodite in part-awe, part-sympathy. "She's pretty." The shorter one added. "Very pretty." The other agreed, scratching his head with his club. At those comments, Aphrodite looked up with teary eyes and half-smiled. She seemed to be sending a message to the Cyclopes, as if begging not to imprison her. "She committed a major offense against me!" Zeus yelled at them. "She deserves to be punished. Do what I say, Cyclopes, or you'll join her 'there." ''Outside, thunder rumbled. The Cyclopes shivered, as if they couldn't bear living in this ''facility Zeus mentioned. Aphrodite glared at the king of the gods, her whole body shaking with fear turned to new--found anger. "As if you hadn't broken the Law too, Zeus!" She snarled. "Your mistake with that Grace... and you haven't been punished for it?" Her eyes were red from crying. All the color drained from Zeus' face. He stood up as the sky darkened and lightning flashed in the background. The thunder overhead made sounds like miniature bombs being exploded. Zeus' master bolt appeared in his hands and he pointed it fearlessly at Aphrodite. "You dare...?!" He roared, his words echoing off the walls. The goddess only bowed her head after speaking her thoughts and went silent. Her pink aura pulsed around her, but it was weak. "Cyclopes!" Zeus turned his bolt towards them. "Now, or else." The taller one nudged the stout one with his club. Together, they chained the goddess Aphrodite in Celestial Bronze and forced her to stand. They dragged her towards the doors. Aphrodite looked back at Zeus one more time, her expression full of bitterness and resentment. But Zeus only narrowed his eyes at her and disappeared in a flash of lightning, leaving the metallic scent of thunderstorms behind. All at once, the hurricane outside stopped, and the gray sky returned to its cloudless blue hue. Aphrodite cannot do a thing to escape the punishment being handed out to her, despite how powerful she can be. She was hauled around Olympus, like Zeus wanted everyone to know what a criminal she was. It was pure humiliation. She kept her head down in order not to be recognized (hopefully) by the deities that stopped and watched her being dragged to her ''confinement chamber, ''or on a more informal term, to her ''doom. '' The Cyclopes, who held the goddess by the elbows, heard her muttering the same word over and over again. : ''"Riyah"'' '''____________________________________________________________________________________________ LightRusher Edited Version, 2012 Category:LightRusher Category:An Immortal's Mortality Category:Chapter Page